User talk:GlitterDisaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoey 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:GlitterDisaster page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassi Fan (Talk) 16:33, May 17, 2012 Infoboxes Hey Natalie <33 Haha, thanks for cleaning up the infobox. I really appreciate your help, once again :D You're amazing! The only problem is, when I enter the season and episode number into the box when editing, they don't actually appear in it. It just shows the image. :\ I'm sorry to have to ask you so much. :( Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 18:50, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Aww it's okay <3 Thanks Natalie. It looks fine the way it is. :3 So the season and episode thing aren't hidden. I appreciate all your help. Really I do <33 I will definitely come to you for any questions. I might check in soon about the Titanic thingy ;) Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 19:11, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Ugh, Natalie, I'm so sorry, but now I have a problem on this wiki too. -__- Look at this page, where I added the new infobox designs. Why is it pushed all the way down like that? When I edit the page, the little green puzzle piece is at the top, but when I publish it, the whole box is pushed down... 0_0 We were having this problem on Degrassi Wiki too when trying to experiment with new boxes. Nate tried to fix it, but ended up keeping the other ones, since we couldn't figure out why it was dispositioning itself on the pages... :\ Do you have any idea what's wrong with it? Is it the code or something? Here is one of the infobox pages. We might need to add it to the other ones too though... I'm really sorry. D: Disney Mania Second star to the right 21:10, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Aww, thanks anyways <3 What's strange is it didn't happen when I added the episode infobox to one of the episode pages. o_O When I edited the episode page though, I removed the old box and added the new one with one single edit, whereas with the main series one, I removed the old one, saved and then added the new one after. Could that have anything to do with why it's acting strange do you think? >.< Disney Mania Second star to the right 03:31, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I did try that and it didn't work, but get this, I added one little thing to the infobox template and it made it work. 0_0 Apparently, at the end of the boxes code I was missing this little thing I just added that in between the }} and the and it worked. I don't know how I figured that out, I just somehow noticed that the other boxes that worked had that thing there whereas the one I was having trouble with, didn't have it. It just goes to show how one piece of missing code could screw up something entirely, haha. XD Thanks for the help anyways, Natalie <333 I'm glad that's sorted out. Disney ManiaSecond star to the right 17:40, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Question I know I haven't messaged you here for a while, Natalie, but I needed to ask a small question. I'm making nav templates for episode pages on here, and I want them to have that collapse affect, but it doesn't seem to be working. Here is the template I tested and here is an example of one from the Degrassi wiki. How do I get mine to have that option to hide the content and open it again? It doesn't seem to work here. :c Any ideas? Thanks! ♪ Cam ♪ Keep your head up, stick on the ice ∞ 23:02, April 1, 2013 (UTC)